generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Biały Rycerz
|nazwa2=Oczy:|kolor2= |nazwa3=Włosy:|kolor3= }} Dawniej: |nazwa2=Oczy:|kolor2= |nazwa3=Włosy:|kolor3= }} |płeć = |oczy = Szare |włosy = Jasnobrązowe (dawniej) Białe |pseudonim = Biały Rycerz Ptasie mleczko Szef Pancer-kolo Robo-gacior |sprzęt = Nanitoodporna zbroja bojowa Zbroja bitewna Granaty Strzelba (dawniej) Pistolet Providence (dawniej) |głos = J. K. Simmons Dariusz Odija |debiut = Dzień, który wszystko zmienił}} Biały Rycerz, znany również jako Biały – lider Providence, organizacji poświęconej eliminacji zagrożenia ze strony E.V.O. Jest jedyną żyjącą na Ziemi osobą wolną od nanitów, przez co prawie zawsze pozostaje w swoim białym, sterylnym biurze, komunikując się ze swoimi żołnierzami jedynie przez dwukierunkowe ekrany telewizyjne. Nie chce dotykać, a nawet przebywać w pobliżu E.V.O., bo obawia się, że zostanie zarażony mikrorobotami, co prawdopodobnie powoduje jego niechęć do Rexa Salazara. Wynajął Noah Nixona, by miał oko na Rexa, którego widział tylko jako broń przeciwko mutantom, a nie jako zwykłego nastolatka. Był gotów dołożyć ogromnych starań, aby wygrać wojnę z bestiami, nawet jeśli oznaczało to poświęcenie życia niewinnych ludzi. Po podróży Rexa sześć miesięcy w przyszłość, Biały Rycerz został zwolniony z Providence po próbie przejęcia organizacji, która rozpoczęła pracę z nowym zarządem. Uciekł z Providence i stworzył własną grupę zwalczającą rządy nowej Providence. Poprzez doświadczenie, zaczął postrzegać Salazara jako człowieka i nie czuł zagrożenia ze strony chłopaka. Wkrótce po walce z Konsorcjum, Rycerz odzyskał swoją posadę przywódcy Providence. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Biały Rycerz strzela do [[pająk E.V.O.|pająka E.V.O.]] Przed wybuchem nanitów Biały Rycerz wraz z Agentem 6 pracował jako najemnik. Wspólnie brali udział w wielu zleceniach, w tym w misji na Morzu Kaspijskim . Po incydencie, który rozprzestrzenił na cały świat nanity, duet najemników rozpoczął pracę dla Providence . Oboje szybko zyskali uznanie w szeregach agencji i zostali weteranami wojny z epidemią E.V.O. Podczas jednej z misji w Paryżu, Biały i Szósty zjawili się pod Łukiem Triumfalnym w swoim pojeździe szturmowym, by powstrzymać pająka E.V.O., Agent 6 uwolnił ofiary bestii i powalił ją, natomiast Rycerz dokończył ujarzmianie mutanta i strzelił do niego ze swojej strzelby. Agenci przetransportowali pająka E.V.O. do siedziby Providence, by ówczesny dyrektor wydziału naukowego, doktor Fell, mógł przeprowadzić na nim dysekcję molekularną. Gdy agenci dotarli do Zoo pupilków, spotkali agenta Fortiera i Nyquista, którzy schwytali Bobo Haha – E.V.O., z którym Providence miała już wcześniej do czynienia. thumb|[[Szósty i Biały przyglądają się zabiegowi Fella.]] Gdy mężczyźni szli w kierunku wieży badawczej, Biały wręczył Szóstemu prezent urodzinowy w postaci sztyletu tantō i wytłumaczył, że po kilkuletniej współpracy zdążył poznać jego sekrety, w tym datę jego urodzin. Gdy Szósty powiedział swojemu partnerowi, że martwi się, iż zwykłe zamykanie mutantów w klatkach może nie wystarczyć, Biały odpowiedział, że poza łapaniem bestii istnieje możliwość zabijania ich. Mężczyźni dotarli do laboratorium, w którym doktor Fell i jego asystentka Rebecca Holiday przeprowadzali dysekcję molekularną na schwytanym pająku E.V.O. Oboje byli świadkami zabiegu, w wyniku którego mutant wyparował. Gdy doktor Holiday zasugerowała inną metodę badania mutantów i została zbyta przez Fella, Biały stwierdził, że wrażliwość kiedyś zgubi ich wszystkich. thumb|left|Rycerz przewodzi zespołem podczas misji. Niedługo potem agenci dostali kolejne zlecenie w Meksyku, gdzie spustoszenie siał ogromny biomechaniczny E.V.O. Biały Rycerz dowodził zespołem agentów i rozpoczął ofensywę, strzelając do mutanta karabinami i wyrzutnią rakiet z pojazdu szturmowego. Gdy Agent 6 zaatakował bestię swoim mieczem, zainicjował eksplozję, która zniszczyła większą część miasteczka, jednak Biały Rycerz oraz jego zespół agentów zdołali przetrwać wybuch i bezpiecznie wrócić do siedziby. W centrali Biały Rycerz natknął się na młodego chłopca o imieniu Rex, który wypuścił schwytanego Bobo z klatki. Gdy mężczyzna chciał dowiedzieć się, skąd dzieciak wziął się w agencji, Szósty zapewnił partnera, że znalazł go w strefie walki w Meksyku, co wzbudziło podejrzenia Białego. thumb|Biały Rycerz walczy z [[Szóstym.]] Biały Rycerz podsłuchał rozmowę Szóstego i doktor Holiday, którzy dyskutowali o zachowaniu niezwykłych kompetencji leczenia E.V.O. – którymi dysponował młody chłopak – w tajemnicy przed światem. Wieczorem, Rycerz porwał Rebeccę, zamknął ją w klatce z Bobo i zmusił do wyjawienia prawdy o Rexie. Wraz z doktorem Fellem udał się do wieży badawczej, by przeprowadzić na chłopcu wnikliwą dysekcję, dzięki której naukowiec mógłby opracować sposób na pokonanie mutantów. Zanim zabieg się rozpoczął, do laboratorium wkroczył Szósty, który chciał uratować Rexa, tłumacząc, iż dzieciak potrafi leczyć E.V.O., a dysekcja stwarza ryzyko jego śmierci. Biały wytłumaczył mu, że nie pozwoli swojemu partnerowi zrujnować sobie kariery przez błąd, jaki popełnił sprowadzając do agencji Rexa. Gdy chłopiec zaczął zamieniać się w biomechaniczną hybrydę, Biały próbował zastrzelić go pistoletem, jednak Agent 6 uniemożliwił mu to, przez co między mężczyznami wywiązała się walka. thumb|left|Biały zostaje uwięziony w komorze destabilizacji. W trakcie pojedynku komora do destabilizacji molekularnej została przeciążona. Doktor Fell uśpił Agenta 6, który zdobył chwilową przewagę nad Rycerzem. Biały chwycił jego katanę i przymierzał się do zabicia nią Rexa, jednak przerwał mu alarm w pomieszczeniu. Fell zdążył opuścić pomieszczenie, a Rebecca ocaliła Rexa, przenosząc go w bezpieczne miejsce. Postawiony przed ciężkim wyborem, Biały Rycerz zdecydował poświęcić się dla przyjaciela i wyniósł Szóstego z komory przed zamknięciem się ostatnich drzwi. Powiedział partnerowi, że wie, o co walczy, po czym maszyna zaczęła przeprowadzać proces destabilizacji, zadając mężczyźnie ogromny ból. Zanim sekwencja mogła go zabić, Rex wyłączył maszynę, jednak całe wydarzenie wymazało z organizmu Białego nanity i wybieliło jego skórę oraz włosy. Jako jedyny człowiek na Ziemi, który nie posiadał w sobie mikromaszyn, Rycerz szybko został obsadzony na stanowisku lidera Providence, ale w rezultacie na resztę życia został zamknięty w sterylnie czystym biurze wolnym od nanitów, aby zapobiec ponownej infekcji mikroskopijnymi robotami . Pomimo tego, że uratował mu życie, Biały Rycerz stwierdził, że nigdy nie zapomni potwora, którym był Rex, kiedy został po raz pierwszy odnaleziony. Obawiał się, że prędzej czy później nastolatek ponownie zamieni się w bestię, dlatego z tego powodu rozpoczął budowę kombinezonu bojowego, w którym byłby zdolny go zabić, gdyby kiedykolwiek taka sytuacja miała miejsce . Sezon pierwszy „Dzień, który wszystko zmienił” thumb|Rycerz gratuluje [[Noah dobrze wykonanego zadania.]] Tuż po misji powstrzymania Potworniaka w mieście, Biały Rycerz wezwał Agenta 6 na rozmowę. Mężczyzna zarzucił agentowi, że traci kontrolę nad Rexem, jednak zaznaczył też, że dzięki jego zdolnościom do leczenia E.V.O., chłopak jest ważnym członkiem agencji, od którego zależą losy w wojnie z mutantami. Nie chcąc pozbywać się cennego nabytku organizacji, Rycerz rozkazał Szóstemu zapanować nad wybrykami nastolatka. W razie niepowodzenia Agenta 6 w uczynieniu z Rexa posłusznego agenta, Biały Rycerz zatrudnił Noah Nixona, aby nastolatek miał oko na Salazara i wpłynął na niego pozytywnie. Po incydencie, w związku z którym Rex, Noah i Bobo zostali porwani do Abysji, Rycerz zarządził spotkanie z Nixonem, na którym pogratulował mu dobrze wykonanej roboty i stwierdził, że istnieje szansa, iż w przyszłości zostanie dobrym agentem Providence . „Teoria strun” thumb|left|Biały Rycerz informuje grupę o aktywności [[Meechuma.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. Nullam quis rutrum ipsum. Vivamus id vestibulum nibh. Fusce eros odio, tempor cursus quam sit amet, feugiat vestibulum sem. Etiam non turpis at eros vestibulum venenatis eget a purus. thumb|Rycerz aktywuje protokół „[[bomba wybielająca|wybielacz”.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. thumb|left|Biały złości się na [[Rexa za jego niesubordynację.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus . „W matni” thumb Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|left| Vestibulum eget elementum augue, sit amet eleifend sem. Aliquam ante nulla, elementum nec accumsan vel, pharetra eu augue. Fusce lobortis molestie eros, id egestas lorem fermentum at. Sed leo turpis, auctor eu magna eu, interdum commodo massa. Cras dapibus nibh sem. Maecenas sed metus eu quam pharetra luctus. Aenean placerat sit amet nisl sed maximus. Fusce gravida at elit quis euismod. Cras laoreet imperdiet velit, sit amet sodales augue. Ut a faucibus erat, eget aliquam eros. Aenean lacus dolor, commodo id urna vel, gravida luctus diam. Phasellus pellentesque, nisl eget lacinia rutrum, elit nunc pulvinar sem, ac ullamcorper arcu enim sit amet odio. Nulla ex mauris, imperdiet quis nunc quis, sagittis euismod mi . „Architekt” thumb Fusce sed leo sed odio varius pellentesque id vitae elit. Donec lacinia ante at egestas maximus. Pellentesque vitae lacus at sapien sodales malesuada id vel lectus. Praesent nec pretium sapien. Curabitur augue turpis, mattis non dui ut, porttitor dictum nibh. Vestibulum et arcu ac ligula ultrices dignissim. Nullam sed gravida ex. Praesent eu eros pulvinar, cursus dolor vitae, pharetra lorem. Donec ac arcu eget lorem aliquam facilisis ut sed urna. Donec vel elementum felis. Mauris massa magna, molestie vel mauris ac, tristique consectetur quam . „Przywódca Sfory” thumb|left| Suspendisse potenti. Nunc in auctor nibh, non ornare sapien. Donec vitae justo rhoncus, sodales ante in, posuere nisi. Morbi arcu libero, ornare eu dolor in, efficitur dignissim dolor. Cras venenatis urna eros, eget pulvinar felis condimentum eget. Praesent posuere purus sit amet purus euismod, id tempor tortor rutrum. Nulla facilisi. Nullam laoreet lacus quis ligula dignissim venenatis. Morbi faucibus varius ultricies. Sed rutrum scelerisque venenatis. Sed congue diam id erat efficitur porta. Cras ut scelerisque urna, vel varius lorem. Nam nulla ex, tristique non tellus at, molestie lacinia lacus . thumb Quisque vestibulum neque at semper consectetur. Nullam erat neque, mollis id nibh sed, gravida sollicitudin diam. Vivamus viverra dolor eu velit fermentum laoreet. Aliquam non efficitur purus. Nulla tempor massa vel ipsum molestie venenatis. Ut rutrum, dui ac hendrerit tempus, lacus purus commodo leo, ac maximus tellus dolor non nisi. Suspendisse potenti. Aenean sed ipsum bibendum, aliquam mi at, sodales purus. Integer vel erat iaculis, pulvinar purus at, tempus nisi. „Łowca” thumb|left|Biały Rycerz informuje żołnierzy o ataku [[E.V.O. w dokach.]] Vestibulum eget libero libero. Vivamus tristique nulla rhoncus dui rhoncus accumsan. Donec bibendum lectus a porta tincidunt. Integer ipsum eros, tincidunt nec tristique a, imperdiet sed odio. Sed convallis dolor nulla, ut fermentum lacus commodo vel. Etiam sed cursus ex. Quisque aliquet sapien sit amet sapien rutrum lobortis. Aliquam at dolor nec neque mollis tincidunt consequat eu leo. Etiam eu rhoncus elit. Nam bibendum ligula sit amet neque tristique mattis. Suspendisse potenti. Aenean sed ipsum bibendum, aliquam mi at, sodales purus. Integer vel erat iaculis, pulvinar purus at, tempus nisi . „Mroczne przejście” thumb|Rycerz zleca drużynie misję w [[Amazonia|Amazonii.]] In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Suspendisse pulvinar, sem non dapibus eleifend, elit nunc ultrices diam, vel maximus nisi sapien sed mauris. Nullam pulvinar efficitur erat, sit amet facilisis nisi interdum vitae. Nunc posuere lobortis porta. Praesent placerat vulputate enim, eget volutpat mi commodo in. Proin at eleifend neque, eget auctor nibh. Nulla facilisis est ex, sit amet venenatis lorem porta ut. Sed tincidunt purus ac molestie consequat. Pellentesque rutrum lacus a eros viverra tincidunt. Maecenas fermentum augue quis feugiat volutpat. Sed et lectus a ex consequat vestibulum. Etiam suscipit hendrerit enim accumsan placerat. In a tellus vitae nisi placerat scelerisque . „Zapomniani” thumb|left|[[Agenci Providence|Agenci zdają raport Białemu.]] In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien . „Operacja: Skrzydłowy” thumb In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien . „Ferajna” thumb|left In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien . „Siła ciążenia” thumb In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien . „Rój” thumb|left In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien . „Zaraza” thumb Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. Nullam quis rutrum ipsum. Vivamus id vestibulum nibh. Fusce eros odio, tempor cursus quam sit amet, feugiat vestibulum sem. Etiam non turpis at eros vestibulum venenatis eget a purus. thumb|left In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien. thumb Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. Nullam quis rutrum ipsum. Vivamus id vestibulum nibh. Fusce eros odio, tempor cursus quam sit amet, feugiat vestibulum sem. Etiam non turpis at eros vestibulum venenatis eget a purus. thumb|left In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien. thumb Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. Nullam quis rutrum ipsum. Vivamus id vestibulum nibh. Fusce eros odio, tempor cursus quam sit amet, feugiat vestibulum sem. Etiam non turpis at eros vestibulum venenatis eget a purus. thumb|left Suspendisse potenti. Nunc in auctor nibh, non ornare sapien. Donec vitae justo rhoncus, sodales ante in, posuere nisi. Morbi arcu libero, ornare eu dolor in, efficitur dignissim dolor. Cras venenatis urna eros, eget pulvinar felis condimentum eget. Praesent posuere purus sit amet purus euismod, id tempor tortor rutrum. Nulla facilisi. Nullam laoreet lacus quis ligula dignissim venenatis. Morbi faucibus varius ultricies. Sed rutrum scelerisque venenatis. Sed congue diam id erat efficitur porta. Cras ut scelerisque urna, vel varius lorem. Nam nulla ex, tristique non tellus at, molestie lacinia lacus. thumb In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien. „Rewanż” thumb|left Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. Nullam quis rutrum ipsum. Vivamus id vestibulum nibh. Fusce eros odio, tempor cursus quam sit amet, feugiat vestibulum sem. Etiam non turpis at eros vestibulum venenatis eget a purus. thumb Suspendisse potenti. Nunc in auctor nibh, non ornare sapien. Donec vitae justo rhoncus, sodales ante in, posuere nisi. Morbi arcu libero, ornare eu dolor in, efficitur dignissim dolor. Cras venenatis urna eros, eget pulvinar felis condimentum eget. Praesent posuere purus sit amet purus euismod, id tempor tortor rutrum. Nulla facilisi. Nullam laoreet lacus quis ligula dignissim venenatis. Morbi faucibus varius ultricies. Sed rutrum scelerisque venenatis. Sed congue diam id erat efficitur porta. Cras ut scelerisque urna, vel varius lorem. Nam nulla ex, tristique non tellus at, molestie lacinia lacus. thumb|left In vestibulum pharetra suscipit. Aenean at faucibus tellus. Integer sodales, mauris et malesuada interdum, purus libero elementum nisi, eget ultricies enim dui quis elit. In venenatis sed nunc a tempus. Phasellus at gravida nunc. Nullam id tellus diam. Sed ultrices felis lacus, sed egestas risus tempus nec. Phasellus iaculis tempor augue, ut fringilla nulla bibendum vitae. Vivamus ut dapibus dui. Sed vulputate ligula lectus. Nunc placerat vulputate metus in hendrerit. Praesent at enim urna. Maecenas viverra purus sem, nec scelerisque ante aliquam nec. Aliquam nisl ligula, euismod quis diam vel, hendrerit blandit sapien . Wygląd fizyczny thumb|Biały Rycerz za czasów, gdy pracował jako [[Agenci Providence|agent Providence.]] Biały Rycerz jest wysokim, tęgim mężczyzną z posępnym wyrazem twarzy. Przez incydent związany z komorą służącą do dysekcji molekularnej, skóra i włosy Białego stały się oślepiająco białe. Jego surowy wygląd uzupełniany jest przez biały garnitur z czarną koszulą i krawatem. W przeszłości, przed wypadkiem, który pozbawił go nanitów i wybielił jego skórę i włosy, Biały posiadał jasną karnację i jasnobrązowe krótkie włosy. Nosił standardowy strój agenta Providence utrzymywany w czarno-białej kolorystyce. Biały Rycerz posiada również dwie białe zbroje pancerne, które nosi zarówno, by chronić się przed nanitami, jak i do celów bojowych. Po półrocznej nieobecności Rexa, Biały musiał opuścić swoje sterylne biuro i został zmuszony do przywdziania jednego ze swoich opancerzonych strojów ze względu na bezpośredni kontakt z zakażonym nanitami światem . Osobowość Zimny i bezwzględny, jeśli chodzi o osiąganie swoich celów, Biały Rycerz wydaje się preferować przemoc w wykonywaniu swojej pracy. Przykładowo był gotowy zdetonować bombę wybielającą umieszczoną na Moście Brooklińskim, aby powstrzymać zarażonego Petera Meechuma oraz jego armii zombie. Później Biały był zły na Rexa i skarcił go o to, że nie wykonał jego rozkazów, pomimo faktu, iż właśnie uratował 11 milionów ludzi. Mężczyznę irytuje niesubordynacja oraz lekceważenie wydawanych przez niego poleceń, dlatego początkowo nienawidził postawy młodego Salazara. Postrzega większość swoich żołnierzy, w tym także Rexa, jako zużywalną broń przeznaczoną prędzej czy później na stracenie. Gdy jego żołnierze działają według rozkazów, zazwyczaj nie używa gróźb, ale jest w stanie zastraszać swoich agentów, gdy popełnią choć najmniejszy błąd. Groził, że wyeliminuje Rexa, jeśli Szósty nie będzie go lepiej kontrolował. Biały Rycerz jest również skłonny do manipulacji. Wynajął Noah, żeby nastolatek szpiegował i wpływał pozytywnie na zachowanie Salazara, tak, by Rex stał się bardziej posłusznym agentem. Oznacza to, że Biały próbował pośrednio kontrolować życie młodego Salazara. Biały zarówno boi się, jak i nienawidzi E.V.O. oraz nanitów. Z biegiem lat zauważył, że nanity zamieniają żywe organizmy w bezmyślne bestie, przez co nie ufa posiadaczom nanorobotów, czyli każdemu na planecie. Co więcej, przez wypadek, który wyczyścił go z mikromaszyn, Biały zaczął czuć się jak jedyna osoba na Ziemi, której można zaufać. Czasami wykazuje również lekko sadystyczne zachowanie wobec E.V.O. Na przykład lekceważąco gwizdał, gdy przechodził obok agentów, którzy razili schwytane bestie prądem elektrycznym. Kiedy doktor Fell i jego asystentka doktor Holiday przeprowadzili dysekcję na poziomie molekularnym na E.V.O. pająku, Rycerz uśmiechał się, wykazując obojętność wobec życia mutantów. Widok cierpiącego E.V.O. przynosił mu satysfakcję. Mimo zimnej i manipulacyjnej osobowości, Biały nie jest człowiekiem bez postaw moralnych. Uważa, że Czarny Rycerz jest gorsza od niego samego i twierdzi, że nie oddałby Meta nanitów swoim przełożonym w obawie, że mogliby nadużyć ich mocy. Po pewnym czasie Rycerz zaczął rozumieć, że większość czynów popełnianych przez E.V.O. nie jest spowodowana bezpośrednio przez z ich winy. Zmienia swój stosunek do większości mutantów. W związku z tym Rex zyskał jego szacunek. Umiejętności Moce * Umiejętności wzmocnione przez zbroje bojowe – Biały Rycerz, jako jedyna osoba na Ziemi bez nanitów w ciele, nie posiada żadnych nadzwyczajnych mocy, a w bezpośrednich pojedynkach używa dwóch kombinezonów bojowych – mechanicznej zbroi oraz nanitoodpornego stroju – które zapewniają mu nadludzką siłę, wytrzymałość i zaawansowany arsenał różnych broni. Rozwinięta technologia obu strojów w połączeniu z jego niezwykłymi zdolnościami taktycznymi i przywódczymi sprawiają, że Biały jest groźnym przeciwnikiem, z którym trzeba się liczyć. ** Zwiększona siła – thumb|Zwiększona siła Białego.Zarówno mechaniczna zbroja bojowa, jak i nanitoodporny strój wzmacniają siłę fizyczną Białego, pozwalając mu unieść obiekty o wiele cięższe od niego samego. Wewnątrz zbroi, mężczyzna jest wystarczająco silny, że może bez problemu podnieść i rzucić ciężarówką. ** Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Pancerze znacznie zwiększają wytrzymałość Białego Rycerza na wszelkie rodzaje ataków fizycznych i dystansowych. Wykazano, że będąc w zbroi, mężczyzna potrafi wytrzymać wiele ciosów wymierzonych przez Rexa różnymi maszynami, a także przeżyć upadek ze znacznej wysokości. Nosząc nanitoodporny kombinezon, Biały jest w pełni odizolowany od świata zewnętrznego, co oznacza, że jest chroniony przed infekcją nanitami znajdującymi się w atmosferze. ** Zwiększona zwinność – thumb|Biały zwinnie unika ataku [[Czarny Rycerz|Czarnego Rycerza.]]Zbroje bojowe Białego zwiększają jego zwinność i zręczność, co ułatwia mu manewrowanie ciałem w trakcie walki lub wykonywanie uników i przeskoków. ** Zwiększony refleks – Będąc w nanitoodpornej zbroi bojowej, Biały Rycerz zyskuje zwiększony refleks i odruchy, które umożliwiają mu niezwykle szybko reagować na nadchodzące zagrożenia podczas walki, nawet przeciwko fizycznie wzmocnionym przeciwnikom takim jak Rex czy Czarny Rycerz. ** Lot – Obie zbroje zapewniają Białemu Rycerzowi zdolność do lotu na duże wysokości i dystanse . Zdolności thumb|Biały Rycerz walczy z [[Agent 6|Agentem 6.]] * Umiejętności bojowe – Biały Rycerz był wykwalifikowanym najemnikiem, który wykazał się imponującymi umiejętnościami bojowymi sięgającymi tego stopnia, że mógł konkurować z Agentem 6 – szóstym najniebezpieczniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. W walce wręcz zdołał nawet zyskać chwilową przewagę, wyprowadzając szybkie i mocne ciosy w kierunku przeciwnika. Potrafił również walczyć swoją strzelbą, wykorzystując ją jako broń obuchową w zwarciu. Był też w stanie walczyć na równi z Czarnym Rycerzem, chociaż został szybko powalony na ziemię. thumb|Rycerz strzela z [[pistolet Providence|pistoletu.]] * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Jako najemnik, Biały Rycerz biegle posługiwał się wszelkiego rodzaju bronią palną. Jego ulubioną bronią za czasów służby w Providence była strzelba, a w kaburze zawsze nosił pistolet. Potrafił niezwykle precyzyjnie strzelać do swoich celów. W trakcie walki z Agentem 6 o życie młodego Rexa, Rycerz próbował zabić chłopaka, strzelając do niego pojedynczym pociskiem z pistoletu. Później strzelał serią naboi w kierunku Szóstego ze swojej strzelby. * Umiejętności taktyczne – Biały Rycerz jest doskonale wyszkolonym taktykiem i strategiem. We wczesnych latach, gdy działał jako agent Providence dowodził oddziałem żołnierzy, w skład którego wchodził Agent 6, Fortier i Nyquist. Jako przywódca Providence, mężczyzna potrafi sprawnie dowodzić całą organizacją i pomyślnie koordynować działania grup uderzeniowych i pojedynczych jednostek. Swoją strategiczną ekspertyzą wykazał się przykładowo, gdy obmyślił skomplikowany i wieloetapowy plan włamania do centrali Providence, który zakończył się sukcesem. * Umiejętności jazdy – Biały Rycerz wykazał, że potrafi prowadzić i obsługiwać pojazd szturmowy Providence. Wyposażenie Bronie thumb|[[Strzelba Białego Rycerza.]] * Pistolet Providence – Gdy był agentem Providence, Biały nosił standardowy pistolet agencji w kaburze przy prawym boku. Potrafił precyzyjnie korzystać z pistoletu i celnie strzelać do swoich celów. * Strzelba – Strzelba była jego ulubioną bronią za czasów służby w Providence. Często używał jej podczas pojedynków z E.V.O., w których trakcie biegle obsługiwał broń. Często wykorzystywał kolbę strzelby jako broń w zwarciu. * Katana – Gdy Biały, z pomocą doktora Fella, powalił Agenta 6, zabrał jego katanę, którą próbował zabić młodego Rexa. * Granaty – Biały Rycerz użył granatów, żeby upozorować własną śmierć w trakcie przejęcia Providence przez Czarnego Rycerza . thumb|[[Nanitoodporna zbroja bojowa Białego Rycerza|Nanitoodporna zbroja Białego.]] * Nanitoodporna zbroja bojowa – W bardzo tragicznych wypadkach, Biały Rycerz wychodzi ze swojego biura w białym kombinezonie ciśnieniowym, który całkowicie chroni go przed skażeniem nanitami. Zbroja zwiększa jego wytrzymałość, zwinność i siłę do tego stopnia, że w walce może dorównać Rexowi czy Czarnemu Rycerzowi. Posiada mini lasery wbudowane w przedramiona oraz wyrzutnie rakiet, które wbudowane są w ramiona zbroi. Wyposażony jest też w plecak odrzutowy, który umożliwia mu latanie. Dzięki skafandrowi Biały może zdalnie sterować centralą Providence i operować jej systemami z interfejsu, który wyświetla się na przedramieniu . thumb|[[Zbroja bitewna Białego Rycerza|Zbroja bitewna Białego Rycerza.]] * Zbroja bitewna – Biały Rycerz wyjawił, że zbudował olbrzymiego mechanicznego robota do zwalczania groźnych E.V.O. – głównie Rexa, który kiedyś mógłby wymknąć się spod kontroli. Robot jest pilotowany przez osobę znajdującą się wewnątrz, a wszystkie jego funkcje wyświetlane są na holograficznym interfejsie w kokpicie. Zbroja bitewna posiada duży arsenał różnorodnej broni – rakiety, mini działo maszynowe wysuwane z barku oraz liny zaczepowe zdolne do przekierowywania prądu elektrycznego. Maszyna znacznie zwiększa siłę Białego i umożliwia mu latanie. Mech został zniszczony po walce z Rexem, jednak później został odbudowany i pozostawiony w dawnym biurze Białego, dopóki nie został użyty ponownie przeciwko Czarnemu Rycerzowi. Środki transportu * Pojazd szturmowy Providence – Wkrótce. Relacje Agent 6 Wkrótce. Rex Salazar Wkrótce. Rebecca Holiday Wkrótce. Calan Wkrótce. Czarny Rycerz Wkrótce. Występy Ciekawostki * Biały Rycerz lubi ciastka i mleko . * Biały Rycerz jest jedyną znaną postacią w serialu, która jest wolna od nanitów. * Domniemywa się, że jeszcze przed wypadkiem, który wyczyścił jego organizm z nanitów, Biały był mizofobikiem. Zachowanie to prawdopodobnie przyczyniło się do jego obecnego strachu przed nanitami. * Podobnie jak Agent 6, Biały lubi „old school”. ** Rycerz używa kamer z taśmami wideo, które nie są już tak powszechne. * Od czasu ucieczki z Providence, Biały Rycerz nie zmieniał ubrań i nie mył się. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Białego Rycerza * Biuro Białego Rycerza Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Providence Kategoria:Przywódcy Providence Kategoria:Przywódcy grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence Kategoria:Najemnicy